lotcfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Reception
Community Reception: Release The release of Fallen Angel was marred with poor version control and bugs. The very first version released, clocking at over 100MB, had a trigger glitch on mission 3 that prevented players from completing that mission. This forced players to download a revised version of Fallen Angel which did not have the glitch. As cable modems, DSL, and hi-speed wireless internet were not commonplace at this time (release date of 2001), many community members expressed discontent about this situation on various gaming forums including campaigncreations.org, starcraft.org, starcraft legacy, and blizzard's battle.net forums. Fallen Angel was also regarded as being too difficult, particularly in the Mission 3 laser defense puzzle with the science vessels. NexusCore released two additional versions of Fallen Angel after the initial release. To appease the players who felt they should not have to download 100MB a second and third time, NexusCore added a bonus mission to the campaign so that players could experience new content. This bonus mission is Mission 4: Operation Awakening. Version Control Notes VERSION 1.01 CHANGES A few polish points were addressed in this version, as well as fixing a severe trigger glitch caused if a player touches certain locations out of order, even inadvertently. a) Fixed trigger that prevented one of the doors in mission 3 from opening for Ambrosia b) Added "Fallen Angel" to the main menu single player select screen c) Added new click sounds for "Thanatos" d) Fixed timing issue with music in the first mission "Dionysus" e) Fixed rank for the prototype S.I.S.K.O. robot f) Blacked out the unused Protoss and Zerg campaigns on the campaign selector screen g) Added a copyright disclaimer at the end of the last mission h) Added two new lines of dialogue for Mission 3 "Wrecking Ball" i) Added sfx to Mission 3 "Wrecking Ball" j) Centered the Fallen Angel campaign on the campaign selector screen k) Added a .tbl file that makes Fallen Angel accessible to Macintosh users VERSION 1.02 CHANGES Additional polish points were addressed, but the most noteworthy addition is a fifth level, entirely new, which ties up several loose ends in Fallen Angel and in the primary Legacy of the Confederation campaign. This fifth level is secret and must be discovered by the player. a) Added a new secret level (Bonus Mission) b) Altered larger boss statistics to compensate for Keepers' increased firepower c) Changed Keepers' primary weapon to particle beam rifles d) Added additional triggered events in "Wrecking Ball" as well as more enemies for the Keepers e) Removed "1" Monitor from the Science Vessel maze f) Added a new boss to "Wrecking Ball" g) Removed excess map revealers after use h) Replaced victory music and title music with newer versions i) Fixed "Bunkers" at powerstation in Dionysus so they are player's at start of combat j) Made "Rodent" Invincible, since people kept trying to kill him k) Keepers are now more 'black' than 'gray' in team color Community Reception: Campaign Fallen Angel was widely praised in the community for its production merits (the sound quality of voice overs, the Keeper portrait graphics, splash screens, and sound effects unique to the campaign). Fallen Angel received moderate criticism for lack of variety in the boss battles (most involved the player moving Keepers away from red flags), and also the voice acting of the actress cast to play the lead character, Ambrosia. Many members of the StarCraft community indicated that the actress failed to voice a believable cold-hearted take no prisoners assassin, particularly in the FMV. Reception overseas, particularly in Korea and some European countries was much more positive overall than the reception received in the United States. Campaign Creations, the starcraft mod site, hosted Fallen Angel primarily. Other mirror sites were used the first couple of years of release. In spite of domestic criticism and its size, the campaign has received over 100,000 downloads between its release in 2001 and the end of 2007. Community Reception: FMV While the StarCraft community, particularly the modding community, was intrigued by the premise of a player made FMV for a player made campaign, overall reception to the FMV was negative. The viewers felt that the actress who played Ambrosia did a poor job of conveying the necessary emotions and toughness that a Zerg killing assassin would need. The viewers by and large stated that the actress offset the positive values of the viewing experience. Viewers also stated that the use of sound effects from the movie 'Aliens' in the creation of the FMV was not appropriate. A final criticism was that the Keepers in the campaign used particle beam cannons but in the FMV, Ambrosia used a slug throwing machine gun making it inconsistent. (This occurred due to the FMV being created before the Keepers' weapons were changed to particle beams in the version 1.02 release). As with the campaign, foreign reception to the FMV was much more positive than domestic reception and as with the campaign, the negative feedback did not detract the community from downloading it. The FMV has been on File Planet twice with a combined download of over 50,000 times as a separate movie file.